


FXXK IT

by orphan_account



Series: Secret Dating AU [1]
Category: Big Bang (Band)
Genre: After GTOP, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Baerin is seriously the cutest couple, Coming Out, Dong Youngbae | Taeyang & Kwon Jiyong | G-Dragon Are Best Friends, Fluff, Good Boy Era But It Came Out in 2017, He Looked So Baby With That, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, Jiyong's Brown Fluffy Mullet, Light Angst, M/M, Might Up The Rating In Later Chapters Who knows, OFC - Freeform, Panic Attacks, Sassy Kwon Jiyong | G-Dragon, Secret Relationship, Social Media, Youngbae is a Little SHIT, i cry, maybe smut, maybe? - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-14 05:30:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20187067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: GTOP Secret Dating AUJiyong and Seunghyun get caught kissing at a club, what will they do?





	FXXK IT

**Author's Note:**

> DON'T CLICK THE LINK!! <3

_ KPOP Idols GDRAGON and T.O.P seen together at famous nightclub, "SOUR B." It was rumored that they had kissed. Click here to find out more----> _ [ _ https://kmedianews.com/KPOP-Idols-GDRAGON-and-T.O.P-seen-together-at-famous-nightclub-81rvKJly _ ](https://kmedianews.com/KPOP-Idols-GDRAGON-and-T.O.P-seen-together-at-famous-nightclub-81rvKJly)

Jiyong was in the dance room where he had been scrolling through his private twitter and came across the article, he dropped his phone before collapsing, everyone whipped their heads towards the young man in fetal position.

Youngbae however had a quicker reaction and ran to his bestfriend’s side, “Ji! What’s wrong.” All Jiyong could do was whimper, not before long everyone surrounded the two before Youngbae waved them off, “Fuck off! You’re going to cause him to panic even more.” When Jiyong gasped for air, Youngbae’s heart ached it genuinely hurt to see him like this, he rubbed his back and spoke in breathy whispers. “Hey, it’s okay, can you tell me what’s wrong?”

Jiyong pointed to his phone and whimpered quietly before--”Look.” Youngbae reached over to grab the now cracked phone, he began to read it outloud to himself before looking down at the younger. The older looked behind himself before picking Jiyong up bridal style. “We’re going home, thank you for working hard.” They bowed to each other and said their thanks, as he was about to leave he almost forgot their bags. 

Youngbae went to put Jiyong down but he clung to his arms, “Ji, I need to get our bags.” Jiyong, being the stubborn ass he was shook his head frantically. Youngbae just sighed and got their bags with one hand, it was a struggle but he did it.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Youngbae pulled up to his house, his girlfriend and Seunghyun waiting outside for them, the tall man rushed to the passenger side of his car before gently opening the door. As careful as he could, Seunghyun picked up Jiyong, he tensed when the younger stirred but relaxed when he didn’t wake up.

Youngbae shut off the car and the four walked inside together, Jiyong’s head was resting on Seunghyun’s lap while him and Hyorin sat on each side of the couple. Tears stung the back of Seunghyun’s eyes, how could he had been so careless? Jiyong was hurting and it was his fault.

“If you’re thinking it’s your fault,it’s not.” Hyorin’s soft, gentle voice cut off his internal ranting. She continued, “Everything’s going to be fine.” She smiled and rubbed his shoulder in a soothing way, Seunghyun sniffed and let some tears fall, “How are you so sure?” She smiled again before saying, “I just know.”

Hyorin was truly an angel in disguise.

After awhile Jiyong had waken up, he and Seunghyun were snuggled up in the guest bedroom, Seunghyun smiled down at him, “You’re awake.”

“I-” He was cut off.

“Don’t apologize for anything.” Seunghyun kissed his forehead and smoothed his hair back. “But-”

“Kwon Jiyong.” He left no room for argument so Jiyong just sat up and rested against Seunghyun’s arm that was propping his own head up and pouted. 

“What’re we going to do? We can’t just stay here forever.”

“I know that, how about we go out tomorrow? Just like a big ‘Fuck you’ to the press, show ‘em we don’t give a shit.” Seunghyun suggested, Jiyong giggled. “I’ll consider it, maybe.” the younger pecked him on the lips, “But for now, let’s go back to sleep.”

“Sounds good to me.”

\---------------------------------------------------------------

The sound of knocking woke the couple up, “It’s time to get up lovebirds!” Daesung? Jiyong sat up straight in the bed, his hair sticking up everywhere meanwhile his boyfriend looked like he just woke up from a thousand year slumber, he had stubble (which Jiyong found hot.) and his hair looked like a tornado hit it. Daesung knocked on the door again, but louder. “Okay okay, we’re coming.”

A gag sound came from outside the door, “Not like that, you little pervert.” Jiyong shivered as his feet touched the cold wood floors. He was wearing Seunghyun’s shirt nothing else except underwear, of course.

Seunghyun just wore pajama pants, Seunghyun opened the bedroom door, Daesung and the door almost kissed, but he jumped back just in time. “Hyung! You almost killed me!” He screeched, the older smacked him lightly on the back of the head, “Stop overreacting.” 

Jiyong giggled and walked around the two and went off into the kitchen where Hyorin and Youngbae sat across from eachother, eating breakfast. Two plates were on the table, he could see a small stream of steam wafting up from the food. It was fresh, soon his boyfriend came up behind him, scaring him.

“Motherfucker!” Jiyong bonked him on the head with his fist, “Just for that I am now going to eat your peach pudding!” 

“No!” Seunghyun wailed, he raced to the table and grabbed the bowl of pudding before holding it over his head. “Mine!” Hyorin laughed at the two while Youngbae shook his head. “You guys are seriously crazy.” He said with a smile, Daesung came into the kitchen a few minutes later. “Hyorin-noona, your food is seriously the best!” She giggled and swatted at the air, “You flatter me.” Youngbae’s eyebrow rose, “You flirting with my girlfriend?” He growled in a playful manner, Daesung held his hands up.

“No thank you, Noona you are very beautiful but you aren’t my type.” Hyorin nodded in understanding, Jiyong pat his belly, “If I wasn’t gay I would totally have a crush on you.” Then reached across the table to nuzzle against Seunghyun’s hand. “But luckily, I have my baby.” 

Daesung gagged. “Get a room!”

“Get a boyfriend/girlfriend.” Jiyong retorted.

Daesung clutched his chest with fakehurt, “How dare you!” He fell to his knees, “I, for one, do have a girlfriend!”

“Oh yeah? What’s her name?” Just as Daesung was about to open his mouth, “First name Right, last name Hand.” Youngbae butted in. Seunghyun choked on his rice before he managed to swallow it down. He burst out into laughter, banging his fist on the table. Daesung whined, “Hyung! Why are you so mean to me!”

Hyorin smacked the back of Youngbae and Seunghyun's head, “Be nice!” She scolded. The men pouted and rubbed their head to soothe the pain. Hyorin might look fragile but damn, her hits felt like straight up bricks.

After that they cleaned up and put their dishes in the sink, “Alright! Let’s go show these fuckers that they shouldn’t have messed with our Jiyongie!” They all shouted in unison, “Yeah!” 

They piled into Youngbae’s car one by one, Daesung was stuck with Jiyong and Seunghyun in the backseat. When Youngbae started the car, they didn’t know what was going to happen next.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know if I captured their personalities just right, but I know they are in love. :-) Also this might be sweet but,,,,,,, :)


End file.
